


HACKED

by RayKasai



Category: overwatch
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Mentions of Gency, Mentions of McHanzo - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Overwatch AU, Overwatch University, Symbra, they are in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayKasai/pseuds/RayKasai
Summary: Aspiring Architect named Satya Vaswani, was recently accepted into the Overwatch University. After being on campus for about a month, she began to receive messages from an unknown person on her phone. Deciding to ignore them to focus on her classes, the more intimate they become.As if the world was against Satya, a girl by the name Olivia Colomar was just as distracting as the messages she was receiving.





	HACKED

When you receive messages from an unknown number you don't think much of it. You may reply with a "Who is this?".. or not. It really depended on which mood you seemed to be in or if you were even up for a conversation.  
Which is exactly the situation Satya Vaswani experienced in the middle of class, when she felt the buzz of her phone from her right pocket.

However, She paid no mind to it whatsoever. She didn't care.  
You see, Satya wasn't the kind of person to just stupidly pull out her phone during a lesson because it buzzed. Even more so, in Overwatch University.  
Being on her phone when she shouldn't, could get her in trouble. Big trouble. For Satya, this obviously, was not a fun-sounding idea, considering how hard she worked to get where she was now.

Quickly glancing at the clock, Satya noticed her time in class was almost over. This meant she could finally head back to her dorm and, well.  
do nothing.  
What was she supposed to do? Hang out with her 'friends'?  
You know, the ones she doesn't have.  
Okay, maybe Angela seemed nice, but why would she want to hang out with Satya of all people? Angela had a boyfriend anyway. His name was Genji, and honestly, he seemed way more interesting than Satya.

She wasn't much of a social butterfly. And honestly, it was fine like this. Satya could focus on her studies and her future, that's why she was here anyway.

The loud ringing from the school bell was heard and the class was dismissed. Everyone seemed to have plans. Students got up and fled out of the classroom like there was a fire nearby.

Satya however, she took her time. There was no need to rush, she had no place to go. Sure, maybe relaxing but it was nothing special.  
She collected her books and threw her bag on her left shoulder. The heavy steps were well heard in the empty and quiet classroom. She swiftly took up her phone and glanced on the text message she received during class. "Unknown".

The classroom was quiet. Maybe too quiet. Because of this, she got the feeling of being watched. She couldn't exactly pinpoint why, but she just felt like it was best to get out of there.

Entering the loud and busy hallway was like pulling in to a busy driveway. Someone decides to stop, and it causes everyone to throw a tantrum. Stopping to take a quick breather, Satya realizes she won't be able to get to the dorm in at least ten minutes.

She looked over at her phone again as she slowly puts one foot over the other.  
"You look pretty today." 

__

_Did she read that right?_

____

____

She scanned over the message a few more times. Yeah, she wasn't imagining things. But, who was it from? who could possibly-

"Ah!"

She looked up.  
_Fuck _  
She had managed to run into a girl as she was panicking over a stupid anonymous text.__

____

_Oh ___

____

And a hot one at that.  
"Sorry." The girl said with a smile.  
She had dark hair with purple dye at the ends. She didn't know how to explain it but.. She was hella attractive.  
The two of them stood there, stupidly staring at each other as students were walking past them left and right. The girl let out a nice chuckle.  
"I'm Olivia. You?"

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this will be updated sometime soon. I wanted to wait until I had an archive account before uploading another part. @flowtaes on Twitter & Tumblr (@pjmots) ; and I will probably work on the next chapter very soon owo


End file.
